Ballad
by lYmli
Summary: Sasuke era un guerrero con la misión de que la virginidad de Naruto fuera intacta para que así la bruja Tsunade pudiera sacrificarlo al demonio Gaara por belleza eterna Reencarnación Sasuke x Naruto Yaoi Lemon
1. Capítulo 1: Stay

**Ballad.**

**Capítulo 1: Stay.**

Cuando era joven, Tsunade era una mujer muy hermosa, tanto que no había nadie en Konoha que no cayera rendido o rendida a sus pies, pero con el pasar del tiempo, su piel tersa empezó a secarse, llenarse de arrugas, cicatrices, perdió su brillo, se opacó al igual que su cabello, era largo y rubio platinado como la luna, ahora era gris como las cenizas.

A pesar de eso siguió con su vida, apartada de todos en una cabaña escondida en el bosque. Cada vez que se miraba en el espejo, se veía años más joven y su reflejo se reía de ella.

Nunca lo soportaba y rompía el espejo y juraba cosas como "Si el demonio me regresara mi juventud y belleza, daría mi alma a cambio".

Esa noche, el demonio la escuchó por fin, pero a cambio quería algo más qe su alma.

- ¿Quién eres? - Preguntó Tsunade con la mano ensangrentada después de haber roto el espejo.

Había un chico pálido, de cabellos rojo oscuro y ojos celestes claros delineados de negro de pie en la puerta de la casa.

- Soy Sabaku no Gaara - dijo él con media sonrisa sardónica.

- ¿A qué viene el demonio del desierto aquí? - Dijo ella ceñuda.

- Escuché que querías tu belleza de regreso.

- Sí - dijo ella con un brillo en los ojos. - Mi alma, te lo daré.

- Te propongo algo mejor, dame un virgen en sacrificio y te haré joven y hermosa otra vez.

- ¿Virgen? - Dijo ella antes de echarse a reír como loca. - En esta época ni las monjas son vírgenes, ¿dónde saco eso?

Gaara respondió con una sonrisa juguetona como desaparecía. Tsunade se miró la mano cortada, no era una sueño, la sangre seguái escurriendo de la herida.

- De acuerdo, Gaara - dijo ella con una sonrisa entre dientes. - Te daré un virgen, solo espera...

Esa misma noche, Tsunade se puso una capucha y se fue del bosque hacia el centro de Konoha. Su plan era ir a robarse cualquier bebé recién nacido. Eso fue fácil, era un pueblo pequeño, la gente dormía a esa hora, los que no estaban borrachos en las tabernas, ela era libre de ir por las calles. Escuchó unos llantos desde una casa, eso deb´pia ser su día de suerte, pensó rompiendo la ventana de la casa para meterse, había un bebito rubio de ojos azules llorando en su cuna. Tsunade se le acercó y lo miró detenidamente, Gaara no le dijo si quería chico o chica, solo virgen, así que Tsunade cargó al bebé y lo cubrió con los pliegues de la capucha.

En eso entró una mujer de cabellos rojos, al ver a la extraña encapuchada con su hijo en mano, empezó a gritar. Enojadao Tsunade le arrojó varias cuchillas matándola al instante, en eso apareció el esposo de ella y el padre del niño, al ver a su mujer muerta en el charco de sangre, fue detrás de la asesina y ladrona, pero ella se había escondido tras la puerta y lo mató enterándole un cuchillo en la espalda, atravesándole el pulmón y corazón.

- Con que te llamas Naruto - dijo ella mirando ella mirando la manta que cubría al bebito. - Desde ahora seré tu mami - dijo dejando los cadáveres de los padres de Naruto atrás.

Y así pasó diez años, Tsunade se envejecía y Naruto crecía hermoso y sano y virgen. Lo había encerrado toda su vida en una torre en las montañas. Lo visitaba una vez al mes para llevarle libros y comida. Cada vez que Naruto decía que quería salir, le inventaba cosas como que el mundo había asesinos por todas partes, violadores en cada esquina, ladrones que te mataban por un moneda de oro, en fin. Tenía al niño bien asustado y tramado con el mundo exterior y si eso no fuera poco, también se hacía la victima, recordándole que ella era su "madre" y él tenía que ser bueno y obedecerla para no enfermarla.

Así encerrado y apartado del mundo, lógico que Naruto iba a ser virgen, inocente, ingenuo, etc. Perfecto para sacrificarlo a Gaara. Tsunade quedó con él que iba a matar a Naruto cuando cumpliera dieciséis años, así que era cuestión de paciencia, seis años más y Tsunade sería hermosa y joven otra vez.

Por si a Naruto no le quedaba y le daba ganas de escapar, Tsunade había contratado a Itachi y su hermanito Sasuke (un año mayor que Naruto) para que fueran los guardianes de la torre. Ellos aceptaron ya que no tenían a dónde ir desde que sus padres murieron. Pero no podían hacer preguntas ni entrar a la torre ni hablarle a Naruto. Los Uchihas vivían en una casita junto a la torre. Itachi como era mayor, se encargaba de cazar conejos, pescados, zorros para la comida y Sasuke se encargaba los quehaceres de la casa. Bueno, Sasuke quería ir a cazar también, pero su hermano le decía que no porque había prometido a sus padres cuidarlo, así que el menor se aburría un montón.

- ¿A dónde vas tan tarde? - Preguntó Sasuke ya en pijama como Itachi seguía en sus ropas de caza y tomaba flechas y espada.

- Pronto será invierno, es mejor cazar lo que queda de esta semana - dijo él con una sonrisa. - Regresa a la cama, no abras la puerta a extraños...

- Ya tengo once, no soy tonto y sé defenderme - dijo Sasuke agarrando la espada al lado de la chimenea, era tan pesada la espada que salió volando contra el piso.

- Te creo, solo no te metas en problemas y ya sabes, Tsunade pasará éste fin de semana, cuida la torre...

- Lo sé, lo sé, no pasará nada - dijo Sasuke haciendo un ademán con la mano.

Itachi no pudo evitarlo, corrió hacia él y lo abrazó con beso incluido, en serio iba a extrañar a su hermanito. Sasuke puso cara de asco aunque en el fondo le gustó la muestra de cariño. Itachi se fue, Sasuke lo vio alejarse en el caballo por la ventana, después miró a un lado hacia la torre.

- ¿Será que tiene tesoros o un ogro ahí? - Dijo Curioso como iba a la cama, entonces escuchó golpes en la puerta. - Uh... debe ser el viento...

Escuchó más golpes.

- O un perro callejero...

Más golpes.

- No tengo miedo! - Gritó Sasuke cogiendo la espada en el piso y la arrastró consigo hacia la puerta. - Sal de aquí rufián, yo Sasuke Uchiha te dará tu merecido - gritó abriendo la puerta con espada en mano. - ¿Quién demonios eres? - Dijo apuntando con la espada a un peluche con forma de gato, detrás del muñeco había un niño rubio de ojos azules casi de su misma altura.

- Soy Naruto - dijo el niño cabizbajo, tímido. - Vivo ahí - señaló la torre.

- ¿Vives ahí?

- Mi mamá es Tsunade.

- ¿La ancianita tiene hijo?

- ¿Podrías bajar la espada? - Dijo Naruto como Sasuke seguía apuntándolo con la espada.

- No, ¿qué quieres?

- Siempre te veo con tu hermano desde la ventana.

- Tan joven y tan mirón - dijo Sasuke acercando el filo contra su nariz.

- No es eso, es que... Nunca hay nada que hacer ahí solo... y... Acabo de ver que tu hermano se fue... y... creí que te sentías mal en estar solo.

- Claro que no, no le tengo miedo a nada.

**- Ya veo... ¿Podemos dormir juntos?**

**- ¡¿QUÉ? - Asustado por la oferta, Sasuke arrojó la espada lejos.**

- Yo sí me siento solo ahí - dijo mirando a la torre como abarzaba fuerte al peluche. - Yo... hacía tiempo quería venir... hablar con ustedes... tenía miedo de que me rechazaran...

- Ya cállate, puedes quedarte aquí esta noche, pero mañana te vas, no quiero problemas con la vieja de Tsunade - dijo Sasuke empujando a Naruto dentro y cerró la puerta.

Sasuke se fue a su cuarto y se fue a la cama, en eso Naruto lo siguió acostándose a su lado.

- Oiga, puedes dormir en el sofá - dijo Sasuke con malas pulgas.

- Pero aquí la cama es más caliente y te tengo - dijo él sonrojado. - Por si me pasa algo malo...

**- Con lo feo que eres no creo que nadie quiera siquiera mirarte - dijo Sasuke riéndose.**

- Mamá tenía razón, la gente fuera de la torre es mala! - Dijo Naruto pegándole con el peluche.

- Ya verás - dijo Sasuke cogiendo al muñeco y lo botó contra la pared.

- No puedo dormirse sin mi peluche - dijo Naruto con lágrimas en los ojos. - Me siento solo...

- No estas solo, ¿yo qué? - Dijo Sasuke entre dientes como se levantaba de la cama por el gatito, pero Naruto lo retuvo y se abalanzó sobre él, abrazándolo fuerte.

- Tienes razón - dijo Naruto acostando su cabeza contra su pecho y cerraba los ojos, durmiéndose al instante, por primera vez sentía el calor humano, otros brazos, a pesar de que Sasuke lo rodeaba con vacilación se podía sentir su calidez.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

- Naruto, ya puedes despertarte - dijo Kakashi chasqueando los dedos para que el rubio acostado en el diván abriera los ojos lentamente.

- Lo conseguí, doctor - dijo Naruto levantándose como un resorte.

- Estoy sorprendido, has podido viajar a tu vida pasada en tan solo una semana de hipnosis.

- Quiero regresar - dijo Naruto lleno de ansiedad.

- Continuaremos mañana, puedes quedarte en coma si te estancas en el viaje y no regresas.

- Pero... - Dijo Naruto con un dejo de tristeza. - Lo vi... a él...

- Descansa, regresa a tu habitación - dijo el hombre con una sonrisa como el rubio asintió.

Manicomio, asilo, clínica mental. Había muchos nombres para ese lugar. Naruto no se consideraba loco, él mismo se metió al "manicomio". Un año atrás sufrió un accidente de carro, sus padre murieron, él estuvo en coma y se la pasó "soñando" con cierto pelinegro de piel pálida y ojos oscuros. Desde entonces cada vez que dormía soñaba con él, tenía miedo y confusión, no sabía quién era él, pero al mismo tiempo no se sentía solo ni triste en el mundo, por eso pidió a Kakashi, el psiquiatra del lugar que le diera terapias de hipnosis para descubrir quién era el pelinegro.

Naruto estaba feliz porque creía que ya había dado un nombre a ese chico... SASUKE UCHIHA. Qué nombre tan misterioso como su dueño, pensó de camino a su habitación.

Mientras tanto, Itachi dejaba a Sasuke ante el manicomio.

- Baja - dijo él abriendo la puerta del carro. - ¿O quieres ir a la cárcel?

- Eres un mal hermano por dejarme con estos locos que pueden matarme - dijo Sasuke enojado como tomaba su maleta y bajaba del carro.

- Soy un mal hermano por no haberte castigado nunca, pero ahora tienes que cumplir con lo que manda el juez.

Sasuke cerró la puerta de golpe y mostró su dedo corazón a Itachi antes de subir por los escalones del asilo. Se había ido de clases, había ido a los videojuegos, se metió en una pelea con los delincuentes del barrio y en el juicio le hicieron escoger cárcel o trabajo comunitario. A Sasuke le daba lo mismo, así que Itachi escogió por él, ahora Sasuke tenía que hacer un mes de trabajo comunitario en el asilo de enfermos mentales para no tener que ir un año a la cárcel, claro que tenía que ir a vivir al asilo para que a trabajadora social a su cargo viera que avanzaba positivamente.

- Usted debe ser Sasuke Uchiha, nuestro nuevo ayudante problemático - dijo Iruka con tono de broma como lo esperaba en el lobby.

- ¿Esa gente es peligrosa? - Dijo con desprecio como miraba a hombres y mujeres ir por ahí sin camisas de fuerzas.

- Los que lo son están apartados, algunos vienen aquí por decisión propia - dijo Iruka.

- Claro, no están locos - dijo Sasuke con sarcasmo como daba su maleta a Iruka. - Llévala a m habitación mientras que voy a ver el lugar.

- No soy el botones - dijo el mayor con una gota de sudor en la cabeza.

Sasuke lo ignoró y se fue por el corredor en medio de todos esos "locos". Él ni los miraba, pero entonces se tropezó con un rubio de grandes ojos azules, pasaba a su lado y él también lo vio, sus mriadas se encontraron por un instante y era como si se tocaron a pesar de que había una rejilla entre ellos.

**- ¿Qué me miras, loco idiota? - Dijo Sasuke sacándolo de su trance.**

**- No te miro, maldito imbécil - dijo Naruto sacándole la lengua como retomaba su camino.**

_Me desperté en medio de un sueño._

_Mis ojos estaban llorosos..._


	2. Capítulo 2: Heartbeat

**Capítulo 2: Heartbeat.**

- Haces trampa! - Dijo Naruto apuntando con el dedo acusador a Sasuke.

- Acepta que eres un perdedor - dijo Sasuke burlón como el rubio se subía a la mesa y miraba fijamente el tablero del parqués.

No comprendía cómo hacía Sasuke para llevar las fichas de la salida hacia el final tan rápido mientras él apenas conseguía sacar las fichas.

- Otra vez!

- No - dijo Sasuke cruzado de brazos. - He estado jugando a esto durante toda la mañana.

- De acuerdo - dijo Naruto yendo hacia el estante a bsucar más juegos de mesa. - Monopolio.

- Aún me debes dos hoteles y una isla.

- Ajedrez.

- Te falta sesos para saber cómo se juega.

- Dominó.

- Me golpeaste con las fichas la última vez que perdiste... que es siempre.

- Eh... Póquer - dijo Naruto sacando la última caja que había. - ¿Striptease?

- Allá tú si quieres quitarte la ropa ante mí - dijo Sasuke muerto de la risa.

- Te ganaré - dijo Naruto poniendo las cartas sobre la mesa.

Naruto repartió las cartas para que Sasuke no hiciera "trampa". Cada uno tenía cinco cartas y el que tenía mayor número ganaba.

Naruto levantaba la ceja y miraba al pelinegro tras las cartas, pero él tenía una cara inexpresiva que no se sabía si ganaba o perdía.

- Ya deja de mirarme - dijo Sasuke mirándolo fijamente.

- No te estoy mirando - dijo Naruto sonrojado como se escondía tras las cartas.

Sasuke no pudo evitar sonreír ante eso, le gustaba a molestar al rubio, era tan fácil sacarlo de quicio y hacerlo sonrojar.

- ¿Vas a cambiar alguna carta? - Preguntó Sasuke tratando de leer la cara de Naruto, pero el rubio ponía tantas caras, la mayoría estúpidas que no estaba seguro que tramaba.

- Uh... No - dijo Naruto indeciso como miraba carta por carta.

- Yo tampoco - dijo Sasuke con una sonrisita. - Vamos a mostrar nuestras cartas a la cuenta de tres.

- Tres! - Gritó Naruto dejando su cartas al descubierto en la mesa. - Tú tienes - dijo mirando las cartas del pelinegro. - Nueve, ocho, as, diez, cinco... 42...

- Ganaste - dijo Sasuke mirando sorprendido las cartas ded Naruto.

- ¿En serio?

- Tienes dos reyes, una reina y dos ases - dijo Sasuke con los ojos como latos. - ¡¿No sabes jugar?

- Claro que sí - dijo Naruto emocionado. - Te gané, te gané, por fin! Quítate la camisa!

**- No tienes que decirlo, cumplo con... - dijo Sasuke llevando las manos hacia el primer botón.**

**- Espera, hazlo lentamente - dijo Naruto relamiéndose los labios. - Quiero disfrutar cada segundo porque te gané!**

Sasuke entrecerró los ojos, fulminándolo con la mirada, pero él cumplía su palabra, era un buen perdedor, así que hizo lo que dijo Naruto, empezó a quitarse la camisa lentamente, sacaba cada botón del ojal tan lentamente que el rubio se mordía los labios exasperado queriendo más.

**- ¿También quieres que te baile? - Preguntó Sasuke con lascivia como se inclinaba hacia el ojos azules con una sonrisa sardónica.**

- Eh... Sasuke...

Ela ludido se rió y se alejó terminando de quitarse la camisa, la arrojó a un lado. Dejando a la vista su pecho y abdominales perfectos.

**- ¿Puedo tocarte? - Preguntó Naruto inocente.**

**- ¡¿QUÉ? - Dijo Sasuke cubriéndose con las manos. **

- Vamos - dijo Naruto levantándose de la silla y caminó hacia Sasuke con las manos extendidas hacia él.

- Apártate (.)

- Solo quiero tocar tus músculos y sentir lo duros que son.

- ¿Te escuchas? Eso suena raro.

- No es la primera vez que te toco, siempre lo hago cuando nos bañamos juntos - dijo Naruto abalanzándose sobre Sasuke.

- Eso es diferente! - Dijo Sasuke metiéndole un patadón para alejarlo.

- ¡Naruto!

Los dos escucharon la voz de Tsunade, era la primera vez que ella aparecía sin avisar, Naruto miró asustado a Sasuke, su madre no dejaba que nadie ni nada se le acercara, si se enteraba que invitaba a Sasuke a la torre para jugar con él, lo regañaría.

- Escóndete - dijo Naruto empujando a Sasuke hacia la ventana.

- Pero mi camisa.

- Ya te la paso - dijo Naruto sobresaltado al escuchar la puerta abriéndose de golpe.

- Naruto, ¿porqué no fuiste a recibirme? - Dijo Tsunade mirando recelosa a su "hijo".

- Estaba dormido... - Dijo Naruto como miraba hacia atrás sin rastros de su amigo.

- ¿Y esto? - Dijo Tsunade recogiendo una camisa azul en el piso.

- Es mía.

- ¿No es muy grande para ti? - Dijo ella mirando la camisa.

- Ya no soy un niño - dijo Naruto forzando una sonrisa.

- Tienes razón - dijo ella dejando la camisa a un lado y caminó hacia el rubio para abrazarlo. - En una semana cumplirás dieciséis años.

- Sí, me gustaría salir de la torre.

- Por supuesto - dijo Tsunade con una gran sonrisa.

- ¿En serio puedo salir?

- Claro, cuando cumplas dieciséis... Te llevaré a un lugar muy especial...

- ¿Dónde?

- Ya lo sabrás, paciencia - dijo la mujer girándose para esconder su sonrisa. - "Tantos años por fin, en una semana sacrificaré a Naruto en el desierto como me ordenó Gaara y recuperaré mi belleza".

- ¿Mamá? ¿Estas bien? - Preguntó Naruto al ver que ella temblaba de la emoción.

- Sí, solo pasé a ver cómo estabas. Ya me voy y ya sabes, no te acerques a nada ni a nadie - dijo ella dándole un beso en la frente.

- Sí - dijo él obediente como asentía con la cabeza.

Tsunade se fue cerrando la puerta con seguro, entonces Naruto se giró rápido hacia la ventana.

- ¡¿Sasuke? - Llamó al no ver rastros de él en la ventana, se asustó pensando que pudo haberse caído.

De repente sintió una brazo rodeándolo por la cintura.

- ¿Sasuke? - Confundido, Naruto se giró y vio al pelinegro salir de entre las cortinas. - ¿Escuchaste? - Dijo emocionado. - Saldré de este lugar en una semana, me iré...

- ¿Y regresarás? - Preguntó Sasuke apretándolo contra su pecho.

- Claro que no, estoy aburrido de estar encerrado.

- ¿Y yo qué?

- ¿Ah? Puedes ir conmigo - dijo Naruto sonrojado como el pelinegro se acercaba a su rostro.

- Ya es tarde, mi hermano debe estar buscándome - dijo Sasuke apartándose.

Sasuke tomó su camisa en la mesa y se fue, Naruto se quedó solo, se sintió solo, y ya empezaba a extrañar a Sasuke a pesar de que seguía tan cerca de él. Se abrazó a las cortinas para sentir el calor que había dejado el cuerpo de éste y aspiró el perfume en la tela.

- Sasuke... - Suspiro Naruto con el corazón latiéndole fuerte.

Tsunade estaba en la casita junto a la torre, hablando con Itachi, le daba ordenes de preparar el mejor carruaje con los mejores caballos dentro de una semana.

- Eres de mi confianza - dijo ella caminando alrededor de la casa. - Liderarás la caravana que llevará a mi hijo a Sunagakure.

- Es un lugar peligroso - dijo Itachi confundido.

Tsunade le dio una mirada dura e Itachi se calló, él no tenía porque estar dando su opinión, nadie le preguntaba, a nadie le importaba.

- Ya contraté a varios mercenarios para que lo escolten, tu deber es que nada le pase a Naruto.

En eso la peurta d ela casa se abrió trayendo a Sasuke adentro. Tsunade se le quedó mirando detenidamente, la camisa azul que llevaba le hacía familiar...

- Es mi hermano Sasuke - dijo Itachi como el menor hizo una reverencia.

- ¿Dónde estabas? - Preguntó ella caminando alrededor de Sasuke, por alguna razón le daba mala espina.

- Cazando - dijo Sasuke mostrándole el conejo muerto en su mano.

- Ya sabes - dijo Tsunade seria como se iba.

Los hermanos se quedaron mirando el uno al otro.

- Tardaste mucho y solo cazaste eso - dijo Itachi con suspicacia.

- El invierno esta cerca - dijo Sasuke entrando a la casa y dejando el conejo en el piso cerca de la chimenea.

- Y necesito los mejores caballos - dijo Itachi en voz baja como caminaba hacia el perchero por una capucha y espada, una melata y monedas de oro.

- ¿Vas a viajar?

- Tsunade me encargó conseguir una carroza y caballos para el viaje de su hijo - dijo Itachi caminando hacia la puerta. - No te metas en problemas.

- Ya no soy un niño.

- Por eso mismo digo - dijo Itachi dándole una mirada seria antes de irse.

- Sasuke se quedó solo y miró al conejo muerto.

- Significa que Itachi va de viaje con Naruto - dijo curioso y envidioso, él mismo quería estar junto a Naruto cuando saliera de la torre por fin y llevarlo a tantos lugares.

Sasuke tampoco conocía mucho del mundo maíz allá del bosque, pero eso era lo divertido, viajar y descubrir lugares con el rubio.

- Siempre estoy soñando despierto - dijo Sasuke frustrado. - Hoy quería decirle lo que siento, pero llega esa vieja e interrumpe.

Se escuchó golpes en la puerta y fue a abrir.

- Naruto - dijo sin sorpresa, el rubio siempre aparecía en su casa cada vez que Itachi se iba a alguna misión o caza.

- Hola, Sasuke - dijo el ubio como si no lo hubiera visto durante mucho tiempo.

- No - dijo él impidiéndole entrar a la casa.

- Pero siempre lo hacemos.

**- Ya no - dijo Sasuke incómodo. - Ya no somos niños, ya no es normal dormir juntos en la misma cama...**

- Pero...

- Ve a tu propia cama.

- ¿Porqué? Creí que te gustaba estar conmigo - dijo Naruto sombrío.

**- Me gustas, por eso no puedes estar en la misma cama que yo - dijo Sasuke mirando a un lado.**

- ¿Porqué?

- ¿Porqué? - Sasuke resopló incrédulo ante lo estúpido que era el rubio al no entender la indirecta, lo agarró de la mano y lo haló hacia él y lo besó.

Sorprendido, Naruto entrecerró los ojos lentamente, dejándose llevar por el beso. Con solo el roce de los labios cálidos del mayor temblaba, su corazón saltaba.

Mientras tanto, Itachi no se había ido muy lejos, estaba observando todo desde una colina en su caballo hasta que Sasuke entró a Naruto y cerro la puerta, desapareciendo dentro de la casa ya no los veía.

- Esta noche solo vamos a dormir - dijo Sasuke al oído del rubio.

Naruto asintió con la cabeza y se dejó llevar a la cama, los dos se acostaron y se miraron el uno al otro.

- Tú también me gustas - confesó Naruto acercándose más a Sasuke y él le rodeó con sus brazos.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

- ¿Naruto estas bien? Despierta - dijo Kakashi chasqueando los dedos por tercera vez.

**- ¿Qué fue eso? - Dijo Naruto sobresaltado, llevó la mano hacia la boca. - ¡Me besó!**

**- ¿El tal Sasuke?**

- Sí - dijo Naruto sonrojado como recorría sus dedos por sus labios. - ¡Aún puedo sentirlo!

- Eso es imposible - dijo Kakashi con una sonrisa incrédula. - A veces uno cree que puede sentir lo que le pasa en la regresión, pero es un efecto segundario del hipnosis, no es real.

- Pero - dijo Naruto cerrando los ojos, es como si aún estuviera aquí...

- Es mejor que vayas a descanar - dijo Kakashi escribiendo en su cuaderno. - Hoy ha sido una sesión interesante, de cinco años pasaste a tus recuerdos de quince años, tal vez muy pronto sepamos qué te pasó en esa vida.

- Gracias - dijo Naruto levantándose del diván y salió del consultorio.

Se fue al comedor aunque no tenía mucha hambre, algunos estaban comiendo en las mesas y otros hacían fila con una bandeja en mano para tomar su plato. A veces eso era como la prisión, pensó Naruto tomando una bandeja e hizo la fila.

- Rápido que no voy a estar aquí todo la noche - dijo Sasuke exasperado, le tocaba ayudar en el comedor y esos malditos locos tardaban un chorrón de siglos en decidir si querían pasta o arroz.

- Más respeto a los pacientes - dijo Sai que a diferencia de Sasuke, sí estaba haciendo trabajo comunitario porque quería, le nacía y le gustaba.

- ¿Quién te crees para hablarme? - Dijo Sasuke dándole un empujón lejos.

- Por favor, un plato de ramen - gritó Naruto a todo pulmón.

- ¡¿Crees que soy sordo, idiota? - Gritó Sasuke cogiendo el plato y arrojándolo contra la bandeja.

- ¿Qué hace un maldito como tú aquí? - Dijo Naruto molesto ya que la sopa de ramen reboto en su rostro.

- Soportar a locos como tú.

- No estoy loco.

- Ajá, estas aquí de vacaciones.

- No voy a pelear contigo - dijo Naruto tomando s bandeja para irse.

- Cobarde - dijo Sasuke lo suficientemente alto para que el rubio y todos escucharan.

- **¡Sasuke! **- llamó Sai desde la cocina. - Necesito que vengas a llevar los postres a la nevera.

- No soy cobarde - dijo Naruto entre dientes como se giraba para encararlo, pero el pelinegro ya no estaba. - **¿Sasuke? No... Alguien tan estúpido y egoísta no va a tener un nombre tan bonito ni relación conmigo - dijo siguiendo su camino como sacudía la cabeza para olvidarse de ese malgeniado y maleducado con quien se tropezaba a cada rato aunque no podía evitar que tenía cierto parecido con el Sasuke de su vida pasada.**

_Las palabras que recordé son_

"_Te lo suplico, no te vayas"._


	3. Capítulo 3: Forever

**Capítulo 3: Forever.**

Tsunade como siempre se miró en el epsejo apenas despertó, dormía con un espejo a su lado aunque también había un espejo en el techo. En todas partes.

- Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah! - Gritó de terror al ver su rostro arrugado, lleno de cicatrices y estrías, manchas, pecas, granos.

- Es hora de que me des lo que quiero - dijo una voz risueña.

La rubia miró todas partes, en los espejos en vez de su reflejo estaba Gaara.

- Dijiste que yo iba a ser joven y hermosa! Siempre!

- Y dijiste que ibas a darme un virgen, ¿recuerdas? - Dijo Gaara daliendo del espejo del techo hasta aparecer en persona ante Tsunade.

- Lo tengo, lo tengo, se llama Naruto, es virgen, lo juro - dijo ella desesperada.

- Quiero a ese Naruto en el lago azul, sacrificalo ahí - dijo Gaara feliz antes de desaparecer.

La mujer abrió los ojos, era un sueño. Se miró en el espejo, era joven y hermosa, pero no por mucho.

Salió de la casa y se llamó un cochero, la llevó hasta el bosque, cruzando el desierto hasta la torre, pero en vez de ir por Naruto, fue hacia la casita donde estaban los Uchiha.

- Buenas... - Sasuke despertó con los ruidos, ya era de mañana o casi, miró confundida a Tsunade, ella no era así de apresurada y despistada, sudaba por su rostro lindo y respiraba como loca. - Hola, señora Tsunade - dijo con respeto haciendo reverencia. - Mi hermano se ha ido de caza.

- Entonces tú te llevarás a Naruto.

- ¿Llevar a Naruto?

- Al lago azul.

El lago azul era como al otro lado dle mundo, pensó Sasuke confundido.

- Y ahí - dijo ella haciendo aaprecer una daga de oro ante el menor. - Lo matas.

- ¡¿Qué?

- Lo sacrificas para Gaara, es un demonio que me ha dado la belleza eterna.

- Naruto es su hijo.

- Ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, el bastardo no es mi hijo, ja, ja, ja, ja - dijo riéndose al recordar las caras de Minato, el hombre que la rechazó por Kushina, los dos murieron de sufrimiento y ahora su hijo iba a ser su sacrificio para belleza eterna. - Si no lo haces - dijo mirando a Sasuke con una sonrisa divertida. - Mataré a Itachi.

Sasuke se quedó en shock. Itachi había tenido un accidente en un mandado de Tsunade donde peleó contra unas bestias que lo dejaron moroibundo, la rubia usó sus poderes para salvarlo, había un precio, lealtad a Tsunade o ella regresaba a Itachi en estado moribundo donde moriría. Sasuke apretó los puños, no podía dejar que su amado hermano muriera.

- Lo mataré en tres días - dijo Sasuke quitándole la daga.

Tsunade sonrió y se fue por donde vino. Sasuke hizo una maleta con comida, mapa, dinero, la daga la guardó bien escondidos entre todo, se puso unos pantalones azul, camisa blanca con pecho al descubieto, unas botas de caza y salió de la casa dejando una nota a Itachi. Fue a la torre. Tsunade dejó las puertas abiertas, subió por las escaleras oscuras, era la primera vez que estaba en la torre, Naruto siempre escapaba a la casita. Era una torre fría, oscura, llena de moho, un ogro viviía ahí, pero sbaía que era su hermoso... Espera, Sasuke negó con la cabeza, no podía pensar que Naruto era hermoso si lo iba a matar.

Sasuke entró al cuarto donde estaba Naruto, la cama estaba vacía, esuchó un canto desde el baño y fue a ver, por la puerta abierta, Naruto estaba en la tina, con una pierna arriba sobándola con una esponja. Sasuke tragó saliva ante esa imagen tan inocente y hermosa, se golpeó con una mesa, Naruto escuchó.

- ¿Sasuke? - Dijo Naruto saliendose de la tina y corrió afuera. - Sasuke!

- ¿Cómo supiste que era yo?

- Por tu olor masculino y animal - burló Naruto con coqutería.

- Vistete - dijo Sasuke sonrojado al verlo sin ropa.

- Me estoy bañan..., ¿cómo hiciste para subir a la torre?

- Tsunade, tu ma..., ella me dijo que te llevara al lago azul.

- ¿Lago azul?

- Vistete por bajo - dijo Sasuke nervioso.

- Yo siempre he querido ir al lago azul! Dicen que es azul porque hay una diosa que llora y deja sus lágrimas caer al lago como una estela de estrellas. Veremos las estrellas, no, más bien tocaremos las estrellas! - Gritó Naruto echándose sobre Sasuke, lo abrazó con todas sus fuerzas.

Ignorando la desnudez del menor, Sasuke lo envolvió con sus brazos, ahogó un gemido ante el placer de tener ese cuerpo virgen contra el suyo. Eso estaba mal, tenía que matarlo en tres días (lo que tardaba el viaje), pero...

- Hoy no me has contado de tus recuerdos - dijo Kakashi mirando a Naruto distraido en el diván.

- Eh... es que... - dijo Naruto sonrojado.

- ¿Es algo malo? Podemos dejar la regresión.

- No, es que... "Sasuke y yo, bueno, yo, estaba desnudo y él me abrazaba y yo... sentía... siento algo raro" - Pensó Naruto levantándose. - Tengo sueño. ¿Podemos continuar mañana?

- Claro - dijo Kakashi como Naruto regresó a su cuarto.

Era como una cárcel el asilo, había muchos barrotes por todas partes, muchos "locos" trataban de matarse. Naruto regresó a su cuarto, fue al baño para bañarse, al meterse en la tina, las sensaciones raras le regresaban con más fuerza. Cerró los ojos, sentía cosquilleo en la entrepierna, llevó sus manos hacia su miembro, estaba medio dura. No sabía quién era Sasuke. No sabía si esos recuerdos eran reales, pero lo que sentía lo estaba matando, suspiró hondo y empezó a bajar y subir su mano por el tronco de su miembro meintras llevaba la otra mano hacia su pecho y se acariciaba los pezones duros. Nunca se había masturbado con tanta intensidad y con alguien en mente, ese pelinegro de ojos negros, aaaah, gimió separandos su piernas, aceleró las embestidas, cerró su mano alrededor de su miembro y lo masajeó hasta correrse.

- Ah, Sasuke..., ah... - gemía, pero al esccuhar un ruido se sobresaltó y salió de la tina apresurado.

Al salir del baño estaba Sasuke que se reopezó con una mesa.

- Me dijeron traer toallas limpias a los cuartos - dijo Sasuke arrojándole una toalla contra la desnudez de Nartuo, antes de echó una mirada lasciva ya que el rubio tenía su miembro en acción.

- Vete!

- Claro, no voy a quedarme a ver a un pelmaso empalmado - burló Sasuke yñendose.

Nartuo se aferró a la toalla, sentía el calor de Sasuke..., pero no era su Sasuke ¿o sí?

Sasuke salió del cuarto y fue por el pasillo, suspiró hondo ya que él mismo empezaba a tener su miembro duro, cuando entró al cuarto, escuchaba unos gemidos, sabía que el loco se masturbaba, lo que no sbaía era que con él, o sea, Nartuo gritó su nombre entre gimoteos, ¿no?

- Estoy loco con tantos locos - dijo Sasuke negando con la cabeza. - En tres días termina mi tortura - dijo riéndose ya que la policía lo liberaba pronto.

_Mis sentimientos por ti nunca cambiarán._

_Mi devoción y adoración por ti..._

_serán por siempre._


	4. Capítulo 4: Letter

**Capítulo 4: Letter.**

— ¿Qué tanto escribes? —preguntó Sasuke sentado al otro lado de la fogata.

Naruto se sobresaltó y apretó el cuaderno contra su pecho. El pelinegro no le hablaba desde que comenzó el viaje, además, lo que escribía le daba pena…

— Cosas…

— ¿Qué cosas?

— Pues cosas…

Sasuke giró los ojos, no iba a caer en el juego del rubio, tenía tanto en qué pensar… tenía que matarlo una vez que llegaran al lago azul o Tsunade mataría a Itachi.

Sasuke estaba pelando una manzana, apretó fuertemente el cuchillo en mano, no estaba seguro que era capaz de atravesarlo en el pecho de Naruto…, era su amigo o algo más…, Sasuke nunca había pensado tanto en el rubio hasta ese día, se preguntaba lo que realmente sentía por él y temía descubrirlo… aceptarlo…

— Supongo que el lago azul es un lago azul —dijo Naruto encogiéndose de hombros —. ¿Tenemos que ir por éste desierto? ¿No podemos ir por el pueblo?

— Sí, pero me da vergüenza que me vean con alguien como tú —dijo Sasuke.

Naruto sonrió, al menos el otro no perdía el sentido de humor. Ta le preocupaba su silencio, ni hablaba para gritarle o regañarlo.

— Es que ahora en el pueblo deben estar celebrando el Tanabata, es una fiesta con fuegos artificiales donde dicen que Orihime y Hikoboshi se reencontrarán por un instante antes de separarse.

— Es un mito ridículo —dijo Sasuke —. Además, ¿cómo sabes lo del pueblo?

— Leo mucho, es lo único que tengo para hacer en la torre y en éste desierto con mi bulldog (Sasuke) me siento igual como si no hubiera salido.

— No estamos de paseo.

— ¿Entonces para qué vamos al lago azul?

— Es una orden de tu madre —dijo Sasuke sombrío.

— Siempre tienes que hacer lo que te dicen —dijo Naruto enojado aunque él también hacía lo que le decía su madre.

Toda su vida se la pasó encerrado en la torre, la única persona que conocía era a Sasuke, la persona que era su amigo… Naruto cerró el cuaderno con sus notas y se levantó del suelo, caminó hacia el campamento para dormir. Sasuke dormía afuera para hacer guardia, además, cada vez que estaba cerca de Naruto, tenía ganas de tocarlo y sabía que eso estaba mal.

La noche siguió adelante con el cielo más negro, Naruto estaba enojado, no podía dormir, no podía seguir con las órdenes de su madre y le dolía que el idiota de Sasuke no se diera cuenta lo que él sentía por él.

— Lo lamento, Sasuke, pero me voy —dijo Naruto alejando las sábanas, solo podía ver sombras, gateó hacia el otro lado de la carpa donde sabía que Sasuke no estaba y salió por ahí.

— Te conozco, Naruto —dijo Sasuke que lo esperaba afuera, Naruto se congeló al ver las botas de éste, después alzó la vista con mala cara.

— «Si me conocieras, sabrías mis sentimientos…» Es que…, quería ir al baño —dijo Naruto levantándose con una sonrisa.

— Te acompaño.

— Pero no mires —dijo Naruto como se fue con Sasuke hacia unos árboles.

Sasuke lo esperó a cierta distancia y Naruto suspiró hondo.

— No me dejas otra opción —dijo Naruto cogiendo un tronco a sus pies, regresó donde Sasuke para golpearlo en la cabeza, pero éste se giró y le quitó el tronco.

— Tienes ojos por detrás o qué? —exclamó el menor.

— Te conozco —dijo Sasuke arrojando el tronco lejos —. ¿Crees que algo tan tonto va a noquearme?

— No —dijo Naruto con una sonrisa maliciosa —. Pero esto te va a noquear —dijo caminando hacia Sasuke.

— ¿Qué? —dijo Sasuke con sonrisita burlón.

Naruto lo rodeó por el cuello, se puso de puntitas y lo besó, apenas sintió esos labios dulces contra los suyos, Sasuke sintió su cuerpo temblar, no esperaba que el ojiazul lo besara, aquello lo noqueó completamente, el rubio metía la lengua a su boca para explorarla y Sasuke lo dejaba, sus lenguas se tocaban en caricias ricas y provocadoras, alentaba a la lengua de Sasuke a explorar su cavidad con el mismo deseo y pasión, Sasuke llevó sus manos a la cintura de Naruto y lo apretó contra él para aumentar ese cosquilleo placentero en su interior, entonces sin darse cuenta, Naruto se fue alejando lentamente y en menos de un minuto, Sasuke escuchó el chirrido del caballo…, abrió los ojos y se dio cuenta que Naruto ya no estaba sino encima del caballo y galopaba lejos…

— Naruto! —gritó Sasuke en shock como el otro se iba (con el único caballo) y lo dejaba con ganas en medio de un desierto oscuro.

— Siento que estoy escribiendo un cuento —dijo Naruto para sí mismo como miró el cuaderno en sus manos, Kakashi le dijo que escribiera lo que recordaba de su vida pasada, pero las cosas se ponían cada vez más estilo película de amor medieval…

Él no sabía nada del amor, pero al parecer su vida pasada sí. Cada vez que viajaba al pasado, veía a Sasuke, y su corazón latía a mil como si lo amara.

Entonces recordó a uno de los ayudantes del asilo, había un chico llamado Sasuke, tenía pinta de engreído, mimado, le contaron que ese Sasuke estaba ahí por orden judicial. Ese Sasuke no podía ser el mismo que hacía su corazón latir fuertemente, que lo hacia temblar, sudar, sentirse amado, protegido…

— Maldito, teme, lo llamaré así para no confundirlo con mi Sasuke —dijo dejando su cuaderno en la mesa, se levantó de la cama, no tenía terapia con Kakashi, podía ir a pasear por los jardines.ç

Por suerte el lugar era grande y no se aburría, pensó Naruto saliendo de su cuarto.

— Teme! —gritó al ver al Sasuke (presente) ante él.

— No me llamo así —dijo éste que trapeaba el piso.

— Te queda mejor —dijo Naruto.

— Ok, dobe.

— Entrar a la habitación sin tocar —dijo Naruto recordando a Sasuke ayer en su baño.

— La próxima que te masturbas me avisas para dejarte o para echarte una mano.

— Yo nunca me fijaría en ti, teme —dijo Naruto girando los ojos, y se fue dejándolo solo.

— Yo menos me fijo en ti, dobe —dijo Sasuke sintiendo que su orgullo se iba, ¿quién se creía ese por rechazarlo?

Naruto estaba tan enojado, se fue hecho una furia hacia el jardín.

— Ese teme no es mi Sasuke, no lo es, yo enamorarme de alguien así —decía el rubio adentrándose a un jardín de rosas.

— Ten cuidado —dijo alguien tomándolo del brazo, Naruto miró hacia adelante, había un lago de un azul como el cielo, por poco hubiera caído si no fuera por el extraño.

Se giró y se encontró con un pelirrojo de grandes ojos celestes.

— Gracias.

— De nada, puedes llamarme Gaara.

— Gaara… —dijo Naruto —. ¿Nos conocemos?

— Tal vez en otra vida.

— ¿Eres un loco como yo? Digo, ¿eres un paciente?

— No, hago trabajo comunitario por el colegio —dijo el pelirrojo —. Cuido de las rosas —dijo en un tono misterioso —. Éste lago tiene una historia trágica.

— ¿Trágica?

— Sí, es una historia de amor no correspondido —dijo Gaara —. Un joven como tú, cabellos rubios y ojos azules estaba enamorado de otro joven con cabellos negros y ojos del mismo color…

— Como el teme… —dijo Naruto.

— Pero el azabache no sentía lo mismo, solo jugó con él, lo hizo suyo y después lo botó como una basura, lo trajo a éste lago para matarlo.

— ¿Y se dejó matar?

— El pobre estaba muy herido porque el azabache solo tomó su cuerpo mientras que él había dado su corazón, éste solo lo destruyó.

— ¿No lo sacaste de una película? —dijo Naruto nervioso —. Se me hace familiar la trama.

— Tal vez sí, veo muchas películas —dijo Gaara con una sonrisa.

— Ya veo —dijo Naruto confundido, Gaara le daba miedo —. Ya tengo que irme —dijo yéndose rápidamente.

— Te espero muy pronto —dijo éste viéndolo partir —. Ay, Naruto, después de tanto tiempo por fin te encuentro y ésta vez no dejaré que Sasuke se interponga entre nosotros.

_El cielo se puso rojo con el ocaso,_

_era hermoso como tú._

_Grité pidiendo que no fuera un sueño._

_Por favor, no te vayas._


	5. Capítulo 5: Promise

**Capítulo 5: Promise. **

Naruto se sintió perdido en el pueblo, todos llevaban hermosos kimonos mientras que él llevaba uno anaranjado, pero sin decoraciones. Y todos se veían alegres y estaban con pareja, las chicas iban tomadas de la mano de su novio al parecer. De repente pensó en Sasuke, deseó que su amigo hubiera ido con él, ahora debía estar enojado porque huyó.

—¿Creí que ibas a huir de mí? —dijo una voz ronca y ruda detrás de él, al reconocer que era Sasuke, Naruto tembló y se giró para ver a Sasuke.

El pelinegro lo miraba asesino, le agarró tan fuerte la muñeca como para romperla, entonces lo arrastró hacia un callejón.

—Espera… —dijo Naruto asustado, nunca había tenido tanto miedo de Sasuke, tenía un mal presentimiento, pero era Sasuke, su amigo —. ¡Ah" —lanzó un quejido cuando éste lo tiró contra la pared rocosa.

—¿Sabes qué hiciste?

—Lo lamento —dijo Naruto en un grito —. Sólo quería ver la fiesta, los fuegos artificiales aunque fueran una sola vez… No sabes lo que es estar encerrado… —murmuró por lo bajo —. Regresaré contigo, pero…

—Llevo años evitándote, aguantando en no tocarte —interrumpió Sasuke confundiendo al rubio —. ¿Sabes lo mucho que he deseado tocarte, aunque fuera tu mano… ? pero he peleado con todos mis deseos y sentimientos, he hecho todo para alejarme de ti, de lo que siento… y me besas…

—¡Sasuke! —exclamó el rubio aturdido, ¿era una confesión de algo?

El mayor ya había perdido la razón, al demonio las ordenes de Tsunade, agarró el rostro del menor y lo besó. Continuó el beso que éste había comenzado, pronto Naruto cerró los ojos y se dejó llevar, se besaron apasionadamente.

Sasuke le besó la boca, las mejillas, los párpados, la frente, bajó por su cuello, besó la piel expuesta por el kimono que le quedaba grande al rubio, le besó el hombro haciéndolo temblar.

—Por favor, ven conmigo —pidió el mayor casi suplicante.

—Dónde tú quieras —jadeó dándole una mirada llena de decisión.

Sasuke entrelazó sus dedos con los de Naruto y lo llevó hacia una posada del pueblo, usó el dinero que tenía para pagar un cuarto cómodo y comida.

—¡Aaaaaah! —gritó Naruto emocionado.

—Te emocionas por todo —dijo Sasuke.

—Es que esta ventana es más grande que la de la torre… —dijo Naruto mirando por fuera —. Puedo ver todo el pueblo y los fuegos artificiales —señaló el cielo.

**—Gritas por todo —burló éste —. Espero que grites igual cuando te haga el amor —pidió detrás de él, besándole la nuca.**

—Pervertido.

—Me has puesto así —dijo Sasuke como Naruto se giró y le dio una cara súper seria —. Olvídalo, bromeaba, si no quieres, no hacemos nada…

—Estoy bien si estoy contigo, te seguiré hasta el infierno —dijo Naruto tomándolo del rostro —. Todos estos años, te he amado… pero tenía miedo de que me rechazaras… tenía miedo de mi madre…

Sasuke tocó sus labios para callarlo y Naruto aprovechó la cercanía de los dedos para lamerlos y besarlos, después se giró alejándose, se sentó en el futón y miró a Sasuke, había rojo en sus mejillas, pero lujuria en sus orbes azules. Mientras que Sasuke miraba, Naruto se acostó y se quitó el kimono que resbaló de su diminuto cuerpo blanco y delgado.

Sasuke cortó distancia, de pie observó a su amante antes de quitarse sus ropas también, primero cayó la camisa, después los pantalones. Naruto se sonrojó al verlo desnudo, pero no apartó la mirada y admiró el cuerpo atlético y bronceado de su guardaespaldas y amigo, se alzó y se puso de rodillas ante él y lo tomó de la cintura y le lamió el vientre.

Sasuke lanzó un gemido al sentir la lengua de éste pasear por su piel ya muy caliente, entonces se exaltó al sentir la lengua escurrirse hacia abajo, hacía su miembro. Bajó la mirada para ver sólo pelos rubios, la cabeza de Naruto se movía de adelante y atrás por su entrepierna, el menor le estaba lamiendo el miembro. Lo hacía con torpeza, nunca lo había hecho, Sasuke apretó la mandíbula, iba a venirse, así que tomó la cabeza del rubio y sacó el miembro de su boca antes de correrse en su cara.

—Perdón… —dijo Sasuke avergonzado por no haber aguantado.

Naruto no dijo nada, sentía las gotas de la esencia del mayor en su cara, sonrojado trató de limpiarse, entonces sintió las manos de Sasuke sobre él y lo limpió con cuidado.

—Tú sólo relájate —dijo Sasuke y lo posó con cuidado sobre el colchón, entonces separó con cuidado las piernas del rubio y le acaricio el miembro erecto, éste gimoteó al sentir la mano grande del mayor tocarlo en su intimidad —. ¿Ya te habías tocado antes?

Avergonzado Naruto asintió.

—Pensando en ti.

Sasuke se sorprendió ante la confesión, no sabía que su amigo era tan pervertido… En realidad, lo sabía, pero no creía que se tocaba pensando en él.

—Ahora te toco yo, ¿te gusta? —preguntó Sasuke masajeándole el miembro por toda la longitud y se detenía en la base para estrujarle os testículos, duros y suaves cubiertos por una tersa piel.

Naruto asintió como jadeaba con dificultad, mientras más lo tocaba el mayor, más le dolía, deseaba un contacto más cercano, deseaba que el miembro de éste entrara en él, miró la entrepierna de Sasuke, se había vuelto duro otra vez.

**—Por favor, tómame, soy tuyo.**

Sasuke se detuvo, aún con la mano sobre el miembro de éste, lo observó a los ojos.

—¿Estás seguro? Eres virgen.

—Tú también —dijo Naruto antes de preocuparse —. ¿O no?

—Claro que sí.

—Ya veo, no sabes qué hacer —burló el rubio.

—Lo sé —dijo Sasuke enojado —. En teoría.

—Sólo déjate llevar —dijo Naruto posándose ante él y extendió la mano hacia su entrepierna para coger su erección.

Sintió que ese pedazo de carne palpitó en su palma.

—Creo que hay que lubricarte primero —dijo Sasuke buscando en la mesa por algo, sólo había sake y apurado lo tomó, regó el licor por entre los glúteos del menor y éste tembló al sentir un frío escurrirse por su interior.

Sasuke dejó la botella y lamió las gotas que quedaron sobre la piel de Naruto y siguió el camino hasta introducir la lengua por su virginidad, primero lamió alrededor, después metió la lengua y la movió haciéndolo quejarse de dolor, al rubio no le gustaba la extraña invasión, el frío del sake y la cálida lengua de Sasuke.

Sasuke cambio la lengua por unos dedos, tanteó con cuidado alrededor de la entrada, después miró a Naruto, éste tenía los ojos entrecerrados, se veía adolorido, iba a parar, pero éste lo atrapó por la cintura al enredar sus piernas alrededor.

—Ya hemos llegado hasta a éste punto sin retorno y hemos esperado tantos años… —dijo el rubio.

Sasuke no dijo nada, aunque no quería dañarlo, él mismo no lo soportaba, tantos años apartándose de Naruto porque sabía que estaba prohibido, ahora enviaba todo al demonio. La punta de su miembro apuntaba hacia la pequeña entrada y lo deslizó dentro. Naruto ahogó el gemido al morder unos dedos, la hombría de Sasuke abría paso en él, sus músculos se contrajeron apretándolo.

Naruto era tan estrecho, incluso si ya lo había lubricado antes, Sasuke se detuvo adentro y esperó que se acostumbrara. Después retiró el miembro antes de volver a entrar, con más facilidad, Naruto lanzó un quejido, Sasuke preocupado, empezó a masajearle el miembro para que tuviera algo de placer.

Bajo la luz de la luna y los fuegos artificiales invadiendo el cielo, ellos hicieron el amor. Sasuke penetró al rubio despacio de no dañarlo y loa acarició para que sintiera placer. Naruto se limitaba a gemir, apretaba más fuerte con cada estocada, Sasuke sólo peleaba para entrar, cada vez más rudo, haciéndole sentir un rico cosquilleo en sus adentros, no sabía qué era, pero le gustaba que el pelinegro tocara ese punto.

….

—Aaaaah…. Aaahhh… —gemía Naruto ahogado contra la almohada, le costaba trabajo mantenerse en silencio, mientras más movía la mano por su miembro, más cerca del clímax estaba.

Nunca se había sentido tan caliente, desde que empezó a tener esos recuerdos raros con Sasuke… Se preguntaba si era real. Supuestamente era su vida pasada… ¿En su vida pasada amó a un chico? ¿Era gay? ¿Éste chico lo amaba?

Tenía imágenes de éste Sasuke entrando y saliendo en él, aunque era un recuerdo lo sentía muy real. Naruto flexionó las piernas y llevó la mano libre hacia su entrada, era virgen, hasta el momento sólo había conocido sus propios dedos. Cerró los ojos y pensó en Sasuke, en su amante de la vida pasada e introdujo los dedos, los metió y sacó como pensaba en las embestidas que éste le daba.

**—Aaaah… Sasuke… Sasuke… —gemía sin pudor como forzaba los dedos dentro de sí, necesitaba algo más, pensó desesperado como se masturbaba.**

Afuera en el pasillo, el pelinegro se detuvo, creyó que alguien mencionó su nombre. Miró hacia la habitación de Naruto. ¿Acaso lo llamaba?

—Mierda, odio éste manicomio —dijo Sasuke enojado —. Ya me quiero largar… Si hubiera sabido de esto, hubiera escogido cárcel… Estoy tan duro… —pensó mirándose la entrepierna.

Le gustaba tener sexo como cuatro o cinco veces a la semana, pero desde que estaba cumpliendo con la orden juridicial, pasaba tanto tiempo en el asilo que no tenía tiempo para llamar a ninguna de sus amiguitas.

—Hola Sasuke —dijo Sai apareciendo.

El Uchiha lo ignoró, el idiota son riente estaba trabajando ahí por cuenta propia, debía ser el más loco de todos. Sai fue a la puerta de Naruto y tocó.

—Buenas noches —dijo sonriente —. El doctor Kakashi me ha pedido que lo lleve con él, es hora de la terapia.

Un Naruto tosco y sudoroso abrió la puerta. Se había corrido justo a tiempo, pensó como caminaba hacia el corredor del otro lado, ya conocía el consultorio del pelo gris muy bien.

—¿Terapia? Preguntó Sasuke.

—No lo sé, pero me cuentan que Naruto se metió aquí a propósito para recordar su vida pasada —dijo Sai.

**—¿Vida pasada? Creí que estábamos en un manicomio no circo, los doctores son gitanos ¿o qué? —burló Sasuke.**

Naruto llegó al consultorio, pero no entró.

—No creo que debamos continuar —dijo desde el umbral.

—Pero hemos avanzado —dijo Kakashi sorprendido.

—No sé si quiera recordar… —se mordió el labio inferior, los recuerdos de Sasuke parecían felices y la forma cómo éste le hacía el amor, la forma como entraba y salía de su ser… Pero al mismo tiempo, se sentía triste con sólo pensarlo —. Tengo miedo de que sigo recordando… Sasuke no sea el que imagino…

—¿A qué te refieres?

—En mis recuerdos parezco amarlo, pero… ¿qué si él no me amaba?

—Si no quieres seguir, no te obligaré, puedes irte cuando quieras —dijo Kakashi.

Naruto miró la salida, después el sillón, la salida, el sillón…

_Los recuerdos no desaparecen,_

_pero tampoco son claros._

_Las palabras, que me dejan decir, son_

… _Te lo suplico, por favor, quédate conmigo._


End file.
